Fairy Academy
by K.L. Scarlet
Summary: : Lucy Heartfilia is a new student in Fairy Academy. She got to meet Gray Fullbuster, the leader of the band Fairy Glitter. But whenever she's around, he starts to act weird. She also got to meet Natsu Dragneel, her ex-boyfriend; Erza Scarlet; Levy Mcgarden and others. But wait why can't she remember anything from her childhood?
1. The one that got away

**Hello there~! Just so you know this is my second Fairy Tail fanfiction so I'm still inexperienced. I'm very sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I really hope you'll enjoy reading this fanfiction and also don't forget to review. **

**Title: Fairy Academy [A/N: I know the title is lame. I can't think of any other title.]  
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a new student in Fairy Academy. She got to meet Gray Fullbuster, the leader of the band Fairy Glitter. But whenever she's around, he starts to act weird. She also got to meet Natsu Dragneel, her ex-boyfriend; Erza Scarlet; Levy Mcgarden and others. But wait why can't she remember anything from her childhood?**

**Enjoy~! :)**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, a 17-year old blonde, just enrolled from her dream school, Fairy Academy.

"Oh! At last, I've been dreaming to get here!"

A victorious grin flashes through her face. Walking through the halls, she looked at her watch.

"Oh no! It's getting late! I have to get going!"

She reached for her pocket and realized that her keys were missing.

"I must have left them in the office!"

She ran back through the office. In front of the big oak door she stands; she knocks three times and hear a sweet 'ole voice welcoming her.

"Lucy, my dear you forgot your keys!"

He handed her the keys she have been searching.

"Thank you very much, Headmaster!"

Closing the door behind, she sighed. Walking through the corridor sure does give her chills. As she passes through the music room, she hears a tune of piano being played. She lean her ears at the door.

Inside the room was Gray Fullbuster, member of the Fairy Glitter band that the guys established in the academy. The sad and sorrowful melody of his playing makes him remember more of his wretched past. A tear escaped his eyes and his angelic voice starts to sing.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

The painful memories of his past keep on repeating. He stopped singing yet he keeps on playing. He's too focused on his memories that he didn't even notice Lucy entering the room. He shook his head. He opened his mouth to continue but Lucy interrupted him.

_And in another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in other life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

He was stunned. The girl in front of her, her blonde hair and her caramel eyes...

"It can't be her" He murmured to himself. "Lucy..."

He hit a wrong key and that's when Lucy noticed that Gray's eyes were fixed on her.

"Oh! Sorry. Was it bad?"

Gray can't think properly, he can't even open his mouth to respond. But then, Lucy remembered.

"Oh! It's getting late! Got to go! See you!"

Gray snapped out of his trance. "Wait! What's your name?" But unfortunately, Lucy departed.

**Flashback**

The rustling of the leaves were heard. The cold wind that hits his skin makes him shiver.

"Gray, I..."

A young blonde is shown twirling her side pony-tailed hair.

"What is it, Lucy?"

Young Lucy doesn't know how to tell Gray the problem she's facing.

"Gray, I-I'mgoingtoleavethecity..."

Lucy spoke so fast that even she cannot understand what she is saying.

"Calm down, Lucy. You're swallowing your own words." Gray said calmly, not aware of the big news Lucy's going to tell him.

"Gray, I-I'm g-go-going to leave the city..." A sad smile was plastered on her face.

"Lucy..."

Gray is trembling. He can't believe what he just heard.

"Tell me you're joking. You're joking right? Lucy? Right?"

Tears start to form from his eyes, blurring his vision.

"No, Gray. I'm not joking."

The smile starts to fade away from Lucy's face.

"I need to leave..."

"How about our promise? Are you willing to break it? Are you really going to leave me?"

"I really don't want to Gray but my dad... his job..."

But Gray didn't seem to listen to the words that she utters.

"Lucy please doesn't leave me. Please. Lucy..!"

A distant voice was heard along with the engine of a car. "Lucy! It's time to go!"

Lucy turned to Gray one last time. "Good bye Gray. I will never forget you."

Gray looked at Lucy inside the car. Lucy smiled and mouthed 'I love you, Gray...' and the car moved, leaving Gray's sight.

**End of Flashback**

"It can't be her, right? She can't be Lucy..." Gray wiped his tears and proceeded to leave.

The next morning, Lucy woke up with the feeling of the cold wind brushing her soft skin, the chirping of the birds and the rays of sunlight hitting her eyes.

"Good Morning Lu-chan! Are you awake now?" The sweet voice of her new friend and roommate, Levy, came ringing to her ears.

"Hai..." Lucy answered sluggish. She had the same terrifying dream again. A cold body of a woman is lying lifeless in front of her. In some sort of way, the woman looks exactly like her, just older, yet Lucy can't recognize her.

Brushing the dream out of her mind, she started preparing. It's her first day of school so she can't let herself look like a zombie or something.

After dressing herself with her new uniform, she checked her reflection in the mirror once more. Contented on what she saw, she grab her books and was about to leave but then she saw something that make her stop in her tracks.

It was a picture of a salmon haired boy and a blonde girl. In a glance, you can tell that the girl in the picture is a nerd. Her hair is braided and she wears huge glasses. But if you look at it clearly, it was Lucy in her junior years.

It didn't look exactly like the Lucy now. She didn't braid her hair instead she let it fall and sway and instead of using glasses, she use contacts which bring more life to her caramel eyes.

Lucy took a hold of the picture, crumple it and toss it into the trash bin.

"Stupid Natsu!" She didn't really mean to say it out loud but then Levy heard it.

"Did you say something, Lu-chan?"

"U-Uh. N-no. It's nothing."

"Okay. Are you dressed yet? We got to go or we're going to be late."

"Yeah. I'm coming!"

She nearly stumbles on the stairs while making their way downstairs. She might have driven the dream out of her thoughts but the thought of Natsu takes its place. She can't forgive Natsu on what he did on her.

Lucy is energized as they took a step outside of their dormitory. The sight of the wide blue sky calmed her. Checking her watch, they make their way to school.

Conversations were thrown like "What's your favorite book?" and "Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?" Sometimes they even laugh at their jokes.

Halfway through the academy, Lucy accidentally bumped to a salmon haired guy. Not just an ordinary salmon haired guy but the salmon haired guy that was on the picture.

"Oh, sorry are you hurt?"

Recognizing the voice, Lucy shot her head up and saw a grinning man in front of her.

"Just my luck." she muttered to herself.

"Huh? You said something?" the guy said. When Lucy decided to ignore him, he got impatient and waves his hand in front of her. "Oi! Oi! You ther-" the guy didn't manage to finished what he was about to say because Lucy gave him a deathly glare.

"Sorry but I don't talk to strangers." Lucy stands up and was about to go but then the guy held her wrist. "Don't go."

Seeing the shocked expression on her face the guy let go. "I-I'm sorry. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"N-No. N-no. It's nothing..." Lucy lowered her head, making her bangs covered her eyes.

The guy just shrugged it off and held his hand in front of her. "I'm Natsu. What's your name?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden realization. 'He doesn't recognize me?' she thought. Her expression changed from shock to devastate. She always thought that people were exaggerating whenever they said that their heart is broken. But now she understands. It was like a thousand blades were piercing her heart. No, it's even more painful.

"Natsu-kun~!" a voice called from a distance.

Lucy shot her head up and saw a silver haired girl approaching them, I mean approaching Natsu.

"Lisanna!" Natsu went to meet her halfway. The said girl wrapped her tiny arms around Natsu.

"Let's go to school together, Natsu!"

"Sure come on! Or we'll be late."

And the two of them head to their school. Neither one of them is noticing Lucy's (and of course Levy's) presence.

"Damn that Natsu!"

Levy just watched as she saw her friend's expression turn to hatred. She tapped her at the back.

"We should get going, Lu-chan."

Lucy turned to her friend and faked a smile. "You can go first Levy. I need some time alone."

Levy nodded but turned to her friend one last time before she leaves. "Are you sure, Lu-chan? You won't get lost would you?"

"Yes. I can manage that myself, Levy. Now go or you'll be late."

"See you, Lu-chan!"

Lucy nodded. When her friend leaves, she lowers her head and let her tears of frustration flow down through her cheeks.

* * *

**This story is still in-progress so if you would like to know when the next chapter will be out just follow this story. If you don't have an account, then please check next week for I intend to publish it every week. I just hope I can finish it though. Anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. :) Don't be too harsh in reviewing, I'm just a newbie.**


	2. It might be you

**Chapter two is finished at last! For those who are asking why this fanfic seems familiar, well to tell you the truth… I was DragonMarauder and uploaded the first chapter of this fanfic and entitled it Forgotten Memories. I got a major authors block from watching shounen anime (pretty lame huh?) and so I deleted the story thinking that I wouldn't be able to continue it. But afterwards I got my inspiration back from watching Uta no Prince-sama.**

**Anyway I forgot the disclaimer last time, so I might as well put one now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail then Gray will be marrying Lucy now. And also the song used in the last chapter is not mine and also the songs that'll be used in this chapter.**

**Anyway, Enjoy~! :) I hope it's not that bad. Don't forget to review, kay?**

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna continue to make their way to the academy. The silent aura enveloping the two of them is deafening. Not a single word is uttered, not until Natsu spoke.

"Lucy does change a lot! She's gotten even more pretty again. Don't you think, Lisanna?"

Lisanna nodded. "But you need to tell her the truth soon, Natsu. I won't cover you up forever."

"I know…" Natsu said gloomily.

"No need to put out that gloomy face of yours. Come on! We'll be late!"And together they continue their way to the academy.

~~Back to Lucy~~

After wallowing herself in pity, Lucy stands up from where she sat and continue her way to the academy. She soon arrived after a few minutes. In her hand was a paper which her section room, homeroom teacher and subjects were written. She still needed to meet her homeroom teacher. Unfortunately, she didn't know where he is. She should have just gone together with Levy. She got a glimpse of a raven haired boy and recognized it as the boy she met in the music room last time.

She approached him and tapped his back.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Professor Gildarts is?"

"Yeah. He's—"Gray turned around and panicked.

The girl in front of her is " Lucy…"

"Ah, Excuse me. Excuse me, you there?" Lucy said impatiently.

"Uh, y-ye-yeah. G-go-got to g-go. Bye!" 'Damn, I'm stuttering.' Gray thought and made a dash for it.

"Jeez, he's one weird guy..."

When she was about to leave, a red haired girl approached her.

"Hello, I'm Erza Scarlet, the student council president here in the academy. May I be of any help?"

"Hi, I'm Lucy Hearfilia and I just transferred here. I was wondering where Professor Gildarts is."

"Gildarts? I think he's in the principal's office."

"Oh, thank you very much. Anyway, I got to go."

"I'm glad that I helped you. See you."

Lucy made her way to the office and found a tall man sitting in the across room.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you. I'm Gildarts, your homeroom teacher. We should be going now. Your new classmates are waiting for us."

When they arrived, Gildarts told her to stay outside of the room for a while until he calls her.

'They're noisy.' Lucy thought. 'Well, here is it. Good Luck, Lucy.'

Lucy saw Gildarts enter the room and soon everything got quiet.

"Good morning. Today we'll going to have a new kid here. Please enter my child."

The door clattered open and there stands Lucy, feeling nervous.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet all of you." She bowed. The guy's fell in love with her and the girl's perk their ears in curiosity.

"Now do you have any question?" At the moment GIldarts said that, almost all of their hands shot from the air. Questions were all ask in succession. Lucy caught some questions like "What's your cup size?" "What is your type of guy?"Most of it was ask by guys.

In the back of the room is where Gray Fullbuster sat. He is still in the state of shock.

"S-She's L-lu-lucy…" He muttered to himself.

Memories of the past were now replaying into his head. He got up without even noticing. Soon the noise died down when they heard a clatter. All of their head shot to Gray's direction. That was when he noticed what happened.

"What is it Mr. Fullbuster?"

"E-e-excuse me, sir. I need to go in the bathroom." He immediately storm out of the place the moment those words slip his mouth.

'She's back. Isn't she?' He thought. He kept running and running without definite destination. He soon arrived at the roof top. He seated himself in the corner and let the floodgates open.

Back to the classroom, Lucy is assigned to seat next to Levy. It really is a relief to see some familiar face. She can feel the eyes of her classmates while she made her way to the assigned seat. When she was seated, the class started. She can't help but think that the guy that stormed out [A/N: She's talking about Gray.] seems familiar. She brushed off the thought then focused her mind to the lesson.

When the bell rang, Gray returned looking worn out, not physically but emotionally. Everyone noticed that and decided not to question where Gray has been. But Natsu, being naïve and such, decided to bombard Gray with questions.

"Oi! Stripper! Where have you been? You look like a zombie!"

Gray ignored Natsu, grabbed his phone from his bag and leave. He really is not in the mood for answering such questions. He slams the door shut and makes his way back to the rooftop.

Lucy feels guilty. Gray has been acting weird since she arrived. She can't help but think that she's the reason why he's upset. Lucy went after Gray.

Natsu eyes narrowed in jealousy. He's not that dense. He drove Gray away for a reason. He knows that Lucy will try to approach him that's why. He was about to stop Lucy but Erza hit him making him howl in pain.

"What was that for?" Natsu inquired while clutching his head in pain.

Erza just gave him a deathly glare and he immediately shut up. He wouldn't want to anger Erza now, would he?

~~Back to Gray~~

Gray knows that someone is following him but he doesn't know who. When he arrived at the rooftop, he immediately sat in the same corner and browse through his phone. In his phone was a reminder. It says 'Don't forget Oct 3, '10' [A/N: Yay for FullMetal Alchemist! XD]. It was the day when Lucy left. He still remembers it like yesterday. Without even noticing, he again starts singing.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

He suddenly heard a twig snap. [A/N: You may be asking why the heck is there a twig. Well don't ask me. Maybe the twig flew through the rooftop. XD] Gray nearly forgot about his 'stalker'.

"Who's there? Come out! I know you're there!"

Gray watched as a lady emerged from the silhouette. It was Lucy. He immediately froze.

"I-I'm sorry for following you up here. It's just I feel guilty." Lucy can't make eye contact with Gray. It's either she's too shy or she remember who he is right now. Gray's eyes softened at her actions.

"Guilty for what?" Gray said not letting a single emotion show on his face.

"Well you seem down ever since I came and whenever I approach you, you try your best to get away from me. Tell me have I done something wrong?" Lucy is in the verge of crying. Gray panics. He never ever comforted a crying girl. He doesn't have a single clue how to handle girls. I mean girls are creatures that… Well back to the topic, Gray just sits there panicking, trying to figure out how to make Lucy stop crying. [A/N: Sorry for making Lucy OOC. I just think it's cute whenever a guy figures out how to make girls stop crying. Don't you think so?]

Gray sighed, take a deep breath and sing.

[A/N: You wouldn't want to read the lyrics so just listen to it. It's entitled Bird by Matsushita Yuuya. It's the ending song for Kuroshitsuji II]

_hana mo ki mo bokura mo kanashii  
sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai  
utsumuku tabi ni bokura wa kizuku  
soshite mata miageru_

_nemuru anata wa kanashisou de  
warui yume demo miteru you da  
boku wa koko da yo tonari ni iru yo  
doko e mo mou ikanai  
How do I live without you_

_hito wa mina sora o miru  
miagete wa me o fuseru  
itsuka mita aozora o  
sagasezu ni nageku kedo_

Seeing the Lucy stopped crying, he smiled at her and wiped the remaining tears. Without thinking, Gray grabbed her and gave a bone crushing hug.

"I've been waiting for you." Gray whispered soothingly in her ear.

* * *

**You may be wondering, the first song is entitled Broken by Seether and the second song is Bird by Matsushita Yuuya.**

**I hope this chapter is not that bad. I hope you like it though. No flames in reviewing, gave them to Natsu instead. Don't be harsh, kay? I'm just a newbie.**


End file.
